


Kiiruma Week 2k20

by Max_the_king_of_the_castle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_the_king_of_the_castle/pseuds/Max_the_king_of_the_castle
Summary: These r all taken from my Wattpad acc (iamairldoll)
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kiiruma Week 2k20

29 October

That was the date of Keebo's birth, if you can call it that.  
He was created by Prof. Ibadashi years ago. But he still liked to throw a little party for his "son", where they can have fun together.

This year, the prof couldn't be there.  
He was oversea for work reqsons, and Keebo chose to stay there.  
With someone else company...

The allarm went off, ruining the peace. This one was one of the (very) few mornings where everything was calm.  
Miu finished working on a smaller project a d went to bed with Meebo earlier so that they could stay togetehr more.  
"Ughhhrrrr... can you turn down that sit?"  
Miu turned her head and faced her boyfriend, who was waking up too, kinda.  
He raised his arm a d pressed the power button  
"Hey Miu, you should make an allarm clock that cab turn off on its own, or with a vocal comand"  
"Ain't feelin like it. Throw that bitch in a fucking dumpster or some shit"  
"But it would be a waste of money an-"  
"Ughrrrrshut up, i don't want to get up"  
"Miu, we have to go to the dining hall with everybody"

She looked up at him with a lazy look.

"I dont want to leave this fuckin' bed"

She turned on her right side looking directly at him.  
He was on laying on his back, with his head turned towards Miu, laying a bit on the shoulder.  
Miu pulled herself closer to him, without touching him directly 

"I want to stay with you dumbass"

Kiibo smiled sweetly and tyrned completely towards her, putting his right arm on her upper body.  
She hid her face in his chest, as he put his left arm under her and let it touch her hair.

"Miu, we cannot skip breakfast. Toujou-san will-"  
"Who the fuck cares about that fuckin bitch. I want to stay eith you here"  
Miu shout off Kiibo and mumbled that.

As much as he apreciated the affection, he knew that Kirumi would be mad, but at least she cares enough to cook and mot let everyone there starbe to death, like someone would do.

Miu turned her head up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and letting her left arm wrap him.  
"Why are you so attached Iruma-chan? Did something bad happened?"  
He said smiling.   
Kiibo tried to soud ironic, but is pretry hard for him, cause is hard to understand how irony and sarcasm works sometimes, so trying to mimicking ot, is harder.

She didn't answer to that  
Dose he like it? Am i doning it wrong?

Seeing that, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled  
"Do not worry, i like it"

She looked up and kissed him back.

They hugged for a while, and Miu removed her arm from his side and let it between their chests 

I'm clingy asf and i kin Miu like crazy so t h i s wasn't as hard as i said but is hard to admit u need a fuckin hug 🧚♂️🧚♂️

~~~~~  
(I had 2 ideas for this prompt lol)

Keebo entered Miu's lab.  
The previous night she asked (well, forced him) to go there that mornig,  
And since he didn't have anything particular to do that day, he went along with it.

As he enter the building, he heard a loud sond.  
A bunch of confetti fly into the air, and the whole room was full of ballons and so many colourful decorations

"Oh my goodness!"  
"Cool right?! What do you think?"

Miu was standing near the door frame, excited like a kid in a toy store.

"Wow Miu... i didn't expect you to actually do all of this"  
"But why not? Is your birthday dumbass, i would obviously make somethin' big"  
"You really didn't have to"

She ignored him and started dragging him to the table, where there was a cake there

"Do you want me to get the other fuckers here?"  
"I don't really know. Toujo wished me happy birthday firsta, then Harukawa, Shuichu, Amami, Yonaga, Tenko, Yumeno.... Basically everybody. Except for Gokuhara, Shirogana, Momota and Kaede who wherent there. And Ouma. Who was there and didn't say anything"

Miu was listening to him talking about how Kikichi was an asshole, while cutting the cake 

"You know i cannot eat that, rigtht"  
"Not for so long! I found a way for you to eat the same shit as us. Sashimi, Pussy, rice, boba, apples... Anytgung that your deviant mind can't think of it!"  
"I wouldn't call myself deviant but are you serius? CAN YOU DO THAT?!"  
"Of course i can! I'm the gorgeous girl genius after all!a"  
"But how can you actually do that? And would that hurt my body? And what a out tast an-"  
"Don't worry about that shit, im a fuckin genius, i already know it. Of course i would"  
"Im gonna reproducing the human digestive system in your fuckin' body and making you taste all of that shit"

He looked at her in eve, shocked

"Are you really gonna do that?! THANK YOU SO MUCH"

And hugged her

Im in class rn and i cannot think   
So this is the best i could do sry


End file.
